


Cat Guardian: Artwork

by I_Am_A_Silver_Lining



Series: The Cat Guardians [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining/pseuds/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining
Summary: artwork for my Cat Guardian fics!I cant draw cats but i try
Relationships: Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Series: The Cat Guardians [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942219
Comments: 54
Kudos: 119





	1. Licorice Stick




	2. Licorice Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic ref for Licorice  
> Art by me

> 


	3. Licorice Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick doodle for the plague


	4. Licorice Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me like 10 min to draw this, perspective is off cuz i didnt have a ruler and any fucks  
> Licorice stick waking up as a cat!


	5. Licorice: crap doodes i did when i was bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time ive drawn Tony and i like how hes come out


	6. Licorice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Tony and Licorice


	7. Licorice: spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont look if u domt want spoilers

.


End file.
